Historically in the golfing industry, golfers have used shoes in which an array of screw holes were embedded into the shoe sole to accept an equivalent number of golf spikes. The golf spike tips are typically made of metal, such as tungsten or stainless steel, and are contained within a circular housing having a nub portion. These spikes are screwed into the screw holes and can be removed or replaced, as needed, using a special golf wrench tool. A standard golf shoe typically has between eight and eleven golf spikes for each shoe. These spikes provide traction for a golfer during a golf swing.
A major problem with these types of golf spikes is that the spikes and the nub portion can leave spike marks on the grass surface of a golf course, particularly on the putting surfaces (called the “green” or the “putting green”). A careless golfer who shuffles or twists his feet while walking across a putting green can damage the grass surface. Even a careful golfer can leave spike marks on a putting green, particularly when the putting green is wet.
Current golf rules permit the repair of golf ball marks on the putting green, such as the mark left when a golf ball hits the putting green. However, those current golf rules do not permit the repair of spike marks. It is well known that the spike marks that golf spikes make on the putting surface can dramatically affect the motion or path of a putted golf ball, and as a result, the golfer's overall score. Many golf courses have subsequently banned the use of traditional spiked golf shoes for these reasons.
Initially, some golf courses permitted the use of certain types of spikeless golf shoes, hoping to minimize the spike marks left by spiked golf shoes. Some versions of those spikeless golf shoes incorporated an array of circular rubber knobs, which were to provide the desired traction similar to the traditional spiked golf shoes, but tended to leave knob marks on the putting greens. In some instances, more severe marks were caused by these types of spikeless golf shoes. As a result, more golf courses have banned the use of the rubber knob type of spikeless golf shoes as well.
There are presently available golf shoes in which circular cleats (typically plastic) replace the traditional golf spikes, again using some form of golf wrench tool to remove the golf spikes and replace those golf spikes with the circular cleats. Each circular cleat typically has a series of pin-like projections or a circular array of triangular shaped nubs, which serve to provide traction during a golf swing. However, these circular types of spikeless golf cleats can still leave undesired marks on the putting surface, particularly in wet conditions. Another problem with these plastic cleats is they can fall out during a round and cause the threaded receptacle to become packed with mud and debris, making it very difficult to clean, so that a new cleat can be installed.
Another problem with existing golf shoes is that the outsole portion (the bottom) of the golf shoe tends to accumulate dirt and debris, especially during wet conditions. The accumulation of such dirt and debris requires frequent and tedious cleaning, as otherwise the desired traction during a golf swing can be affected.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for an improved spikeless golf shoe which will eliminate or minimize the type of spike marks presently left on the grass surfaces and particularly the putting surfaces, while still providing the necessary traction during a golf swing and minimizing the accumulation of dirt and debris.